Gather up the past
by SimplyUnmistakable
Summary: Every Uchiha, from the first to the last of them, was burdened with a twisted fate, regrets and suffering. Is there a chance that anything could go different for their last survivor?
1. and justice for all

**A/N: **This is going to be my first novel length Naruto fanfic and the second on the whole. Basically, the story takes in account everything happening in the 4th Shinobi war until the revival of Orochimaru – that's out.

**Chapter 1**

_…and justice for all_

Danzo had been, indeed, a warrior, a bit of a challenge, though just a bit. But these ones. The Elders. The ones that once had been given the power to decide the fate of a powerful clan. Sasuke found himself laughing hysterically and humorlessly at that thought. He laughed because it wasn't fair; because it was foolish. He laughed because it was mad.

He almost felt if not regret then surely distaste over having to kill the ones protecting them to get to the Elders. Stupid ones. Protecting people who were one foot in the grave, yet left young ones cover for them. Protecting ones who had been playing cards and discussing post-war awards while youths were dying on the battlefields. Yet, those had been the ones to decide the faith and laws of next generations – his, some before his existence and Kami knows how many ahead of him. Well, they _could_ have. Now others may have decided their destiny for them – decided where to place their graves, more precisely.

The encounter with Itachi had not changed his mind. Not completely. Revenge had still been needed. However, completing that, Sasuke had no idea what there was to be done now.

The 4th Shinobi war was still not over outside that place.

Sasuke took a brief moment to just stay down, in the middle of all those corpses, and think. What was his next goal? What was his next want? Of course, he had yet to defeat his once fellow, Uzumaki Naruto. The idiot was now fighting the war with his stupid beliefs of peace, of love and loyalty. But the first would never be and the second ones would never matter. What had Itachi's love for him and loyalty for village done? Killed a powerful clan. Destroyed a young life. Two. Of his brother. Of his. That was Naruto's destiny, too. Die as a hero. A bitter taste filled his mouth. Hero. Why would you give your life to be a hero? What was the use in having your name hailed when you're dead and gone? His brother, however, would never have that either…

He got up. Naruto was his to kill. Somehow, it felt like more than comparing powers right now. Uzumaki Naruto was the idea of peace and loyalty itself. Killing Naruto was like brushing away the idea itself – forever. Because there had never been or would ever be someone like Naruto again – hope walking. Hope of Konoha, hope of the world – dying today.

* * *

Tobi was dead. Tobi was gone. It was still unbelievable and still it seemed it was not over. Not yet.

Tobi had been laid down, but the other fighters were still standing. Gai was still standing, though hardly, most of his muscles keeping him in real pain – they'd have to get him to the medical camp without causing more damage. Killer Bee was still standing; though that was most he could do even taking Gyuuki's chakra into account. He overused the Bijuu Mode. He wouldn't admit it, but it would take some time to get ell – he was wise enough to get that. Kakashi was still standing and, physically, he seemed mainly alright. But mentally…

Naruto wasn't the one to understand things easily. He wasn't sure yet concerning the details. Maybe he never would. He wasn't still able to make the clear connections. Maybe he never would. The clear thing was that Tobi's Sharingan was Kakashi's one pair; that Tobi was a link to some painful, personal memory of Kakashi's that Naruto didn't know and had no access to. Looking at the blank figure of his former sensei, je made himself a promise to not even mention it – ever.

Naruto was still standing, too, having yet a bit of Kurama's chakra. Despite that, he was stronger than ever now, he has just realized, watching his scarred hands as if he expected an obvious change. But he was still himself, still not. It would take time to get accustomed to that. Suddenly, the burden that came with the realization of what had just happened reached his shoulders. He felt older.

"Kurama, you need to rest, dattebayo," Naruto told his… partner? Friend? Fellow? He had no idea how he should call the Kyuubi anymore, but certainly not _Kyuubi_. He previously had gotten to learn that part of him was more than that.

"I gave you my friendship and what you do is start bossing around, kid?" Kurama was cocky as always, but not bitter anymore. He regarded his host with sympathy and humor. Naruto didn't find it strange, even though it was still something new for both. His usual friendly self made it for him to find this absolutely normal – befriending one who had tried to kill him.

Shodai Hokage's necklace – won from Tsunade during a bet, years ago – glowed now around his neck, something that had never happened before. Because it was where it should have been. Because it was serving its right purpose. It was hanging at the neck of Juubi's right commander.

No, not Juubi. Their names were Shukaku – one-tailed, Matatabi – two-tailed, Isobuu – three-tailed, Son Gokuu – four-tailed, Kokuou – five-tailed, Saiken –six-tailed, Choumei – seven-tailed and Kurama – his older nine-tailed fellow (Gyuuki was still Bee's). Naruto tried his best to remember all their names. He knew how important their identities were for them. They had chosen him and Naruto had won them. Now they'd also be a part of him.

He randomly wondered how much stranger the things will get with even more voices inside his head. But the other Bijuu seemed to quite understand and stay quiet and obedient. Kurama, on the other hand, was still himself. Not only that he was the strongest, but he'd been first there.

"You're sending me to sleep, kid? Now that you have all the others I'm not longer important, eh?" Kurama teased Naruto. However, he knew that wasn't true. Same did Naruto.

"We have information from the Head Quarters," Kakashi finally snapped back into reality, interrupting the two's casual tease. "The jutsu had been broken and all the others had fallen, but Madara is still there fighting the Kages – and things are going far from great," he explained the situation, his Sharingan eye still hollow, but his normal one decided.

"Madara," Kurama hissed inside of Naruto's mind and it sounded like their both voices combined when he said, "We're going after Madara!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is short, but I wanted to see a first opinion on this. Though I already have a main idea, the criticism (good or bad) I get will determinate what direction the story shall take from now on.


	2. Facing death

**Chapter 2**

_Facing death_

**A/N: **Many thanks to _BloodyShadowNinja_, my Beta reader.

MOOOO-VING ON!

With most of the fighting finished, the medical tents were flooding with ninjas carrying 'I can last longer; I'm needed on the battlefield' types of carelessly treated wounds and broken bones. Haruno Sakura was in the middle of this madness, checking the wounds, treating the worst of them herself and giving directions to her subordinates for easier ones and for ingredients to mix in potions. Her voice had gotten hoarse from trying to keep her orders heard. Sweat was covering her face and falling down her neck and back. Blood was covering her hands entirely. She had been trying to keep them clean, but blood was everywhere.

Sakura could only think of the safety of that baka friend of hers about whom she had heard from soldiers coming for treatment had left safety to fight in the war. Apparently, he escaped from the ones guarding him, but, strangely, furthermore received Tsunade's confirmation. And Tsunade surely knew what she was doing.

For a brief second she wondered how the fool figured out so fast what was really going on. But it was just a moment. Naruto had never been the naïve kid everybody assumed he was – she knew it better. And it raised her hopes to hear the many stories about how he had saved the day in each of the fighting areas. Yes, Tsunade knew what she was doing.

Yet, she was worried. There had been no more news since quite a while. Naruto was in none of the known areas anymore. From time to time she got to find some rather puzzling information.

"There's only the big fight left. The Kages themselves are fighting, I heard."

"That Madara. Or Tobi. Or however they call him. Uzumaki and other ones are fighting him."

"I heard the Kages are fighting legendary Madara. That's what they say."

"Yes, I've been there. Uzumaki's not there."

"No, lady, the nine-tailed's container was not there. Only the Kages."

"But I heard rumors the blonde guy defeated Tobi guy."

None of that was clear to her. Naruto was fighting Tobi with other ones. But the Kages were fighting Tobi (and she hoped Tsunade-sama was alright). Were the Kages 'the other ones'? But they said Naruto was not there, just the Kages. It was rather believable that the Kages fought Madara than Naruto. From what she had previously heard, Madara was incredibly strong and invincible. It seemed the Kages were struggling hard.

But where was Naruto? The thought of him only being hurt made her shudder. Baka. Baka. Baka. Why did he have to act the big hero all the time? Couldn't he just have stayed safe and... No, of course not. Naruto was really strong and she was unfair only because she was worried. She was worried she'd lose him too.

Once again, she remembered of her other teammate. For years, she held on to the memory of the quiet 12 years old she knew and loved. The one that had left when she begged him not to and she still loved. The one that not much time ago tried to kill her... and she still loved.

Back that day, the day she had met him again, she realized shortly that was not the Sasuke she was looking for. She wanted to kill him. To end it. Naruto's promise and struggle, especially. To kill the person who possessed a body that once contained their Sasuke. To try and make Naruto happy. Because Naruto deserved that. And the day she had tried to make the blonde boy believe she loved him else than the reality was the day she had realized how wise Naruto actually was. She'd never forget his words, although she deeply hoped he'd forget hers, forget how she had tried to deceive him that day. If Naruto had been stupid, she could have made him happy. Hopefully, he'd find his own way to happiness. One day he'd become Hokage, she just knew by now, and he'll have a cheerful house with a beautiful wife and toddlers running in the backyard.

As for Sakura, the moment she had realized that, despite her barbarian force, she couldn't raise that kunai to stab, at least scratch his pale skin, she knew there were no cheerful laughs of kids in her future. She'd continue her medical research, go on missions and help her village any way she could. She'll have Naruto's kids and maybe Ino's if the pig lowered her standards call her 'ojisan' and life will be alright. And maybe on lonely nights, as she sometimes had caught Tsunade do when leaving the Hokage's office late at night, she'd open a drawer of her desk and get out a photo of a black haired missing nin, finally killed years before by the authorities, if not by his previous best friend who'd be the main authority.

But it was no worth thinking and when she almost gave a patient poison instead of healing potion, she knew her trail of thoughts might as well wait. She had work to do.

"Hai, can you believe the Tobi have been a fake all along? Now I wonder how we will get rid of the real Madara. The Kages had us get out of their way and I can understand why. While they are still advancing some, Madara scattered me and the other as if he was just clearing some dust off his coat," the man she almost poisoned was explaining to a wide circle gathered around him for the freshest news.

The man had no luck at all today. Being beaten by the powerful Madara, then almost poisoned by the Head medic nin and now having to wait more fifteen minutes in pain after Sakura dropped his potion as realization of what was really going on outside. Tobi's not Madara. Naruto has beaten Tobi. The Kages are fighting real Madara. And Naruto?

"Baka is going after Madara," she spoke up, an absent look upon her face as pieces were falling in their right place.

"Junichi-sama," she called for the next in command. A dark-skinned woman walked out the numerous crowd, messy and bloody like Sakura, "I'll get to the central fight," she said firmly and before Junichi could protest anyhow, she added, "The situation is stable right here, but the Kages are surely severely hurt and surely they can't afford to come for treatment."

She did say the last sentence deeply sarcastic, even though she didn't want to seem harsh or egocentric. She had to seem steady and tough if she wanted get away with it. Tsunade wasn't in the situation to stop her and Shizune was in a different spot.

"And I'm the strongest medic nin we have. I can make my way through anything," she said in a rather cocky way she copied from a well known individual. And before Junichi could add anything, she stormed out, shouting, "You're in command!"

From what she'd heard, the Kages would really be in need of treating and Tsunade couldn't waste chakra on that. Also, if Naruto was just getting back from a battle, probably a tough one considering Tobi had never been something to be joked about either, he probably needed her help, too.

From the hints she had from all the men she talked with, she could guess the coordinates. However, when she got close enough it would surely be obvious. She'd soon spot their chakras, too. And here was one. Only one. Getting closer. She stopped there, her guard up, waiting to verify: friend or foe? It would be really unpleasant to need to face an enemy now.

She was firm, waiting, calculating... And then she winced. It caught her totally unprepared, the big, cold hand catching tightly her shoulder all of a sudden. So fast...

"You know where he is, don't you?" The cold hand pulled her by the shoulder hardly, turning her around to face him. Even bigger than the surprise of even seeing him was the shock of observing his many cuts and bruises, his clothes shattered and in disorder. Her first instinct was to heal him, but she took a moment to think cool and realize it would be a waste of time to have him pull her away. Secondly, she was thankful his scarred body caught her attention and she hadn't to look him in the eyes. Whether his sharingan was activated or not, she could not take that risk.

"You've been in a fight," she spoke up her mind, trying to gain time. "Let me guess you got as low as to help them."

The laugh that came afterwards was ear-piercing and lacking the least of amusement. It sounded like a cry of irony. A rageful sarcasm.

"Here talks the girl who wanted to join me just a while ago in any of my actions. How would have this particular one sounded, eh?" The laugh continued and Sakura continued staring down. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do next. Lucky her body had learned how to move on its own, so she wouldn't have time to think when her hand raised to slap him.

* * *

If he had ever had the chance of heading to the medical tents, he lost it, Hyuuga Neji thought, carefully analyzing Madara's chakra points. Almost flawless. According to his chakra state and vital details, Madara seemed like all he'd done this long was stretch a bit in the morning after a long, refreshing sleep.

The Tsuchikage had long fallen and the other Kages weren't doing well at all. From what he could guess, Tsunade-sama, their own Hokage, was the next weakest now. If she was going to strike one more shoot, it would be her last. In the end, she fought Madara most, the granddaughter of the First Hokage.

The Raikage was much healthier, but in the current situation that didn't mean much. Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage, was in the best possible state compared to the others. However, he was also the youngest. Experience might beat youth in most of fights, but this fight was more of resistance than attacking.

Neji along with the other ones weren't doing more than dodging a part of the attacks came from Madara, as the best way they could be of help for the Kages. But in reality Madara was easily dealing with them and the Kages, too. As for him, he wasn't a long range fighter. His best input was warning the others of their weaker points. But that's all he could do for them: warn them so they wouldn't make things worse for themselves. But for real help there was needed a medic nin and all of them were now probably way too busy and too far to reach. He himself needed help badly, though he wouldn't admit if asked.

"Where is Hinata?" an urgent voice came from behind him. Turning, he recognized Hyuuga Hisoka, part of the Branch family. And it hit him too. He hadn't seen Hinata in a long while. He did have faith in his cousin's powers, but this was not any enemy they were facing. Still, she couldn't be fallen, he was sure of it.

Seconds later, he spotted her. And he wondered how came he didn't noticed her before, as for target she wasn't missed at all. A shot coming front which she moved to dodge. And there was one more from behind which, even if she had noticed in time, she wouldn't have had the time to dodge. Instinctually, he moved. He was realistic. He wouldn't have the time to dodge that either. He didn't give it a second thought, though. He'd do the single possible thing – take the hit. And it looked like a deadly one.

In the end, was it destiny? Was all that Naruto told him years ago a lie? Was he, after all, born a loser? Born to die for the heiress of the Main family? But the same second he realized it wasn't like that. He didn't do it as Branch for Main. He did it as family for family.

When finally standing between Hinata and Death, he knew it was not destiny. It was a chosen path and he held no regret.


	3. Exquisite dead man

**Chapter 3**

_Exquisite dead man_

"AGH!"

Of course he stopped it, her hand. Many inches away from his face, actually. But the crack sounding clearly when their hands interacted made it clear she was not the weak one she had been before. Just a few broken finger bones, but it was enough for her right now. He pulled back his hand right away, not from the pain, but probably from the shock. She couldn't see his expression, but right now he was surely mad.

"Where the heck is he?" he asked again, this time catching both her shoulders. But there was no use in saying anything. She could sense it coming. She wondered if he did, too, or it was just her who got used to that particular signature.

"Get away from her!"

Naruto.

"Will you share with us the name of the fellow ninja of ours you killed recently?" The question came from Kakashi, who probably observed Sasuke's disorganized looks, too. Sakura, who had been taken aback by the fact that Sasuke was hurt, had forgotten the obvious – the one or ones he had fought must had had more to suffer from it.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi as if he has just realized some stupid prank that had been played on him recently.

"Actually, among others, I helped in killing this one fellow Leaf ninja we all knew back in the past," he stated casually, an ironic smirk upon his lips. Then, like just realizing where his hands were placed, he took them away quickly, almost pushing Sakura aside, turning to face Naruto.

There were only Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Killer Bee had been tricked into taking Gai to the medical tents and then meet them where Madara was. But both Kakashi and Naruto knew Killer Bee would fall down as soon as he reached the medical camp.

Not even bothering to let Sasuke give any answer, Naruto turned to Kakashi , pointing a certain direction. "That's the path to Madara. We should go. We're just wasting time here."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sakura.

"I'm sure you shouldn't be here," he sounded like an adult catching a child in the middle of his mischief, not harsh, yet disappointed, "but I'm sure that you can really help us, so meeting you is a blessing, Sakura." And suddenly, it looked like he was smiling. The kind of smile that, even beneath a mask, said "Glad you're ok, though".

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I don't have time for you today," Naruto finally talked to Sasuke, turning his back to him, two fingers of his right hand rising strangely, like poking something in the air.

First time in the last years, she's seen Sasuke's face turn humanly. There was a wave of shock across his features and something more. A moment later, it turned rigid again, unreadable.

"And in the end, my only preserved time will be the one in which I'll kill you, too?" he asked, looking once again anything but human.

"And, in the end, you'll regret this one kill, too," Naruto answered, his voice hollow, his shoulders low. Sakura didn't understand what was going on between the two, but clearly it wasn't yet the day, the day they'd kill one another. Because from what she'd seen lately, they both had the power to kill the other, while she had no power to save any of them. She was stronger, but still walking behind them, watching as spectator.

Before pointing Sakura and Kakashi to follow him, Naruto added, "By the way, Tobi's dead."

"You said you _were_ going after him."

"After Madara," Naruto emphasized, "Tobi's dead."

Right, he probably didn't know.

Before leaving, Sakura looked once more at Sasuke. He didn't look at them. He didn't look at anything in particular. She didn't know what the effect Naruto expected for those words to have on him was, but it may had worked - Sasuke looked perplexed.

* * *

Although he did his best to seem steady and still capable of going on, all the happenings of that day, the several use of Kamui, were now getting to him. Kakashi was no longer the sixteen years old his students were. But he had to be there for them.

Today, he had learnt the best by having to face the worst. _Pitiful excuses in front of graves.*_ His life had been just plenty of that. _No wonder you've lived a life of regrets.*_ He had kept living in the past. When there's so much more to the present. When there could be so much more to the future. He hadn't been there for any of his students for more than two years. He hadn't the guts to tell them, to recognize things wouldn't be the same… maybe not easily, maybe not ever.

What was left of Rin? What was left of Minato-sensei? What was left of Obito now? Obito. He had lost Obito too many times. And each time he'd been, in a way or another, one of his killers.

It was time to stop excusing to the dead and keep promises to the living. Time to think of what he had lost less and work on not losing any others more. Chat more. Look after his students more. Maybe treat Gai's rivalry more seriously? Maybe _no_ for that one.

"Kakashi-sensei!" His always noisy student was back into his normal mood. How did he do it? In the end, it was time he learnt something from his students.

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Just look at how you're all behind us!" the loudest ninja teased him. "Is it just me or that silver hair has some shades of white already?"

"Ne, Naruto, I'm still young and perfectly fit. Don't tell me I'll have to beg for missions higher than D in some more years, when you'll be Hokage," Kakashi responded and he could see the blonde turning to him, surprised at first, then smiling utterly content. Even as a joke, it must have been the first time when Kakashi talked about Naruto's plans of being Hokage as a sure fact and Kakashi knew it. And he believed it now more than ever.

"D mission?" Sakura joined in. "You think high, Kakashi-sensei. He'll have us bring him tea and ramen and insist on calling him Naruto-sama," she added with a giggle.

Foggy.

"Naruto-sama would be…huff… appropriate, but…huff… Kami knows what other nicknames he'll have us using…huff… in order to emphasize his importance," Kakashi commented brightly, but he was having trouble in running and talking at the same time.

Blurry.

"How much…cough… do we have now, Naruto?" he questioned, trying to not sound weak and husky.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura turned around, probably aware by now that something was wrong.

Black.

"Kakashi-sensei!" his students' voices exclaimed. The last thing he heard for a while.

* * *

The piercing pain had never come. Had the hit been that good that it had killed him instantly? But he breathed. He could feel his chakra flowing – it wasn't much, but it was still there. Although the place was loud, he could hear his heart beating perfectly. According to his estimation, it should have aimed the heart. Yet looking down and assuming what had been actually going on, he could feel the heart piercing, only in another way – someone else had fallen and was now coughing blood.

"But…," Neji felt his body shudder, something really uncommon for him, which made everything stranger. "If you saw it, too…if…" He fell on his knees, yet tried to compose himself. He had not once let himself look weak and this wasn't good timing to begin with. "I was there in time. _I_ was there. It _wasn't_ needed!"

"Yes, I did see you were about to take that hit." Hiashi's face crept into a weak smile before freezing that way forever, just after his eyes took one more glance to the left, his lips moving, whispering something Neji was too struck to hear.

Raising his eyes that way, Neji saw a frozen Hinata, standing on her knees, her fingers fidgeting. Her eyes were watery, but she wasn't crying. They were both knelt there, silently watching the no longer alive Hiashi. Neji didn't know what to say. Hinata didn't look like wanting to say a thing.

Other Hyuugas crowded around, not really close though, as if they were afraid to get closer. Just then, Hinata got up, still not saying a thing. Her Byakugan activated and she started fighting once more, giving everything she could.

The other Hyuugas saw her and followed the example. And it dawned to him: they followed the example of the legitimate Hyuuga heiress, as they should.

* * *

"YOU LET HER GO AGAIN?"

That was no any angelic sound so _still alive_, checked.

"AND YOU SIT BACK THERE!" Kakashi heard at his attempt of just raising his head to see what's going on.

_Doomed if he did a wrong move_, checked. Not only because of the so-angry-that-could-kill-anyone tone of whoever was shouting, but he could swear he heard pigeons flying around when he dizzily left that head back down. Talking about his head, had it always been that heavy? And his vision… he probably needed glasses. Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe he was also getting ol… Naruto! Where were Naruto and Sakura? Well, to begin with, where was he? He should try and get up to…

"You know, I might accidentally slit your throat out of anger if you get on my nerves, too," coming from what he finally recognized as being Shizune, Tsunade's help, made him change his mind. From what he had seen in Sakura, Tsunade's apprentices got to have dangerous habits from the former Hokage. Not to mention the short temper.

However, at least now he had a hint. He was at the medical tents. And it also seemed Sakura left – again. With Naruto. Being there more for his students, _failed_ already. His new life plan was going wonderful already.

"Are there any more news from the battlefield?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't get hit. He couldn't know if talking was ok in his current state.

"The corpses have been recovered. A new wave of Zetsu clones are coming, so we're sending out the healed ninjas. The battle against Madara isn't going any better, we last heard half an hour ago," she summarized in short, formal sentences. "And I still have no news about Tsunade," she added in a more personal tone, probably more to herself than for him.

The sight was gradually getting better. He could see Shizune's face above and realize a hand of hers was on his forehead, probably the source of the head getting lighter and the vision getting clearer.

He took the risk to at least turn his eyes around. The place was almost deserted. Remembering the 'send out the _healed_ ones', he thought the medical nins must have been doing an incredible job – at least for the ones that could still be helped, he also recalled the 'recovered corpses' part. How many of them had he once known?

* * *

He took the already smashed orange mask in his hand, watched it for seconds, expressionless, and then turned it into dust with his bare hands, enraged. Once again, he had been naïve, controlled. He'd been used. Where was his own will? Maybe Naruto was stronger, in the end. Naruto had a lot of flaws, but one thing was for sure: Naruto followed only what he believed in, no matter circumstances or consequences, never letting anyone change… his "ninja way". On the other hand, he…

He needed to sort things out. But first…

Cleaning the dust on his hands, he left. In the meantime, he glanced once more at the corpse of the dark-haired man wearing an Akatsuki uniform, his eyes open, part Sharingan, part Rinnegan.

"Has an Uchiha ever got things straight and clear?"

* * *

_*Lines belonging to Masashi Kishimoto, same as the characters and story sets. _


End file.
